What if
by TinTime
Summary: Pansy's waiting for a decision from Draco about their future. Is it too late? AU Draco/Pansy


The waitress refilled the coffee as Pansy checked her watch. She had been certain he would come, furious with Daphne and Blaise when they dared to ask what would happen if he didn't. Freshly manicured nails began to drum against hard wood of the table she had occupied for the last hour. She checked her watch again trying not to remind herself that he was never late. Sighing, tears began to glimmer in her eyes. _What if he isn't coming? What if he hadn't chosen me?_

She looked again. Twenty minutes late. Giving up she reached for her purse to pay the bill, leaving the waitress a few galleons more than necessary for having to deal with her nervous tapping for the last hour. Pansy pulled her dark green cloak tightly around her and stepped onto the snow covered Diagon Alley cobblestone. She walked through the crowded street. Tears clouding her eyes made it almost impossible to see where she was going. Not realizing where she was going she ran into a very tall solid object, falling backwards onto the cold hard ground. That was the breaking point. She lay there defeated unable to summon the energy to stand, snow soaking into her clothes.

"Pansy! Where have you been?" A familiar voice called from above her.

Recognizing the voice her head snapped up immediately. "D-Draco?"

He quickly took off this cloak, wrapping it around her shaking body as he knelt down. A warm hand went under her chin. He lifted it until her watery green eyes met his steely grey, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for nearly an hour."

"Draco, I've been s-sitting in a café for over an hour w-waiting for you, and you-you never came." She stared skeptically into his eyes as more tears escaped, rolling down her already stained face.

"Café? Pansy, I've been standing outside this bloody clothing store and you were in a _café_?" he questioned. He stood, reaching down and pulling Pansy to her feet.

Pansy looked up at the sign in front of her, lips twitching. _Sparkling Unicorn Robes & Cloaks._ She broke into giggles as she pictured Draco waiting for her at a shop like this. Only moments before she was sure that she would never be happy again, but now Draco was in front of her and she was laughing at his mistake.

"Draco, my letter said the Shinning Unicorn. It's a café around the corner."

"You mean I was at the bloody wrong place the whole time?" he said angrily gesturing towards the shop with bright pink and purple windows. Tiny fairy lights begin to flash various designs in an assortment of neon colors. A bright green sign flashing _"For the Princess Within"_ caught her eye. Pansy nodded trying to hold back another set of giggles with great difficulty.

"Yes, now close your mouth. You're gapping."

Draco grabbed her face with both hands, his eyes focused on hers. "You thought I wasn't coming."

Pansy nodded.

Draco leaned down giving her a kiss before pulling back to look at her once again. "I'm so sorry, love. I've been such an awful bloody git, but I was here. I was waiting. I want you, Pansy."

Pansy tried to contain her tears, shaking a little.

Pulling her to him, their lips meeting as he kissed her with all the passion he possessed. She returned it eagerly. Her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands found her waist pulling her more tightly to him. Draco slowly pulled away. Pansy whimpered from the loss of contact only to gasp as they reconnected with her jaw and began slowly trailing down her neck.

"Draco…" she whispered.

He grunted a reply as his lip found the spot at the base of her jaw that drove her crazy.

"D-Draco…you really choose me?"

Draco sighed and rested his head on her shoulder while Pansy put her arms around him, pulling his body closer to hers.

"Pansy, do you really think I'd be kissing you in the middle of Diagon Alley if I had chosen Astoria? I love you. I don't know how I ever thought I could live without you," he whispered, kissing her neck softly before shifting to look into her eyes.

Pansy smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his forehead down to met hers. "I don't know either, but it did take you two years to come to your senses. Promise you'll never leave me again?"

"I promise," Draco smiled and quickly closed the space between them.

* * *

A/N: Review? My first Draco/Pansy fic.


End file.
